bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liselotte Brandt
Liselotte Brandt, most commonly known by her S.K.M. alias Lilith, is the sub-leader of the Schwarze Krähen Macht and the wife of Adam. Because of Adam's preference to remain undetected by potential adversaries, she acts as the leading figurehead for S.K.M. and is responsible for the creation of several new Quincy technology. Although she is discreet about her presence, she is more prevalent than Adam is. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Liselotte, despite her position as leader of an elite Quincy force, is rather friendly and affable. She behaves in a rather upbeat fashion in comparison her underlings and husband, even in the face of her adversaries. She has been rarely known to lose her composure just like Beethoven, but when she does, it mostly comes in the forms of frustration and distress less intimidating than the former's violent throes. She is considerably polite and up-class, talking to the Schwarze Krähen Macht soldiers with respect and reason. She takes on a bit of a motherly attitude when dealing with them, giving encouraging advice and even emotional support when needed. This will even subtly pass on to her opponents - particularly her rivals or arch-enemies on occasion. At the same time, however, she isn't afraid to get down and dirty when the time comes for it, not hesitating to kill her designated target when confronted. The same demonstration of nerve is seen whenever she's working on S.K.M. soldiers via surgery, and it is presumably her length of field serving that allowed for such a strong sense of composure. In combat, she's rather spirited. She doesn't behave arrogantly or conceitedly, even when dealing with opponents weaker than her. In fact, she will speak with them casually as if they were having a normal conversation, occasionally giving them pointers to improve their fighting methods and even commending them if they can catch her off guard or actually land a blow on her. If she is feeling particularly generous, she will give her foe a chance to retreat when the difference between power is made obvious. Against an opponent that can challenge her, she voices her satisfaction through compliments. If a competent foe can survive an encounter with her, she will gain a sense of respect for them and be quite eager to fight them again. Flaws & Issues Despite her friendly demeanor the contrast with her brutal and ruthless fighting nature can give off the impression of a sociopath. While the majority of the Schwarze Krähen Macht regard her as a counselor/mother figure, there are some that are fearful of her presence. In addition, it is unknown whether her friendliness is genuine or a cover up for her own shell-shock, as she was one of the few survivors of the Quincy Massacre. She herself considered the massacre to be one of her greatest failures, feeling guilty for the number of lives lost. Her care for the S.K.M may be out of a desire to atone for her "sins". Beliefs & Philosophies Liselotte holds a heavy respect for the Gotei 13 and its legacy, finding interest in the culture of the Soul Society. She admires those who fight under the concept of heroism and justice, regardless of whatever flaws of their own design they might have that could contradict their ideals. Although she aims for the destruction of the Soul Society as well as any race outside of the "True" Quincy, she does not fear death and is quite willing to allow an enemy to kill her, even if that means hindering any plans that require her presence. In addition, she seems to hold ideas concerning the "True" Quincy that differentiate from those of Adam; she believes that all of humanity can be considered pure-blooded Quincy due to souls and spiritually empowered humans being "born" from humans. Although she is willing to support Adam's goal of universal ethic cleansing, the only real reason she has is to give the members of the Schwarze Krähen Macht (Quincy soldiers traumatized by their race's massacre) a solid purpose: to die with meaning. History In Progress... Synopsis In Progress... Equipment H4 Core: All S.K.M. operatives possess an implant referred to as the H4 Core, which replaces what would otherwise be a human heart. This heart is capable of receiving neuron signals sent from the brain and sends them back, operating just like a second brain. Operating as a fueling engine for the enhancements applied to the brain, it is responsible for protocols such as longevity and emergency regeneration. Liselotte's death is assured if one manages to manually rip out the core and destroy it, thus shutting down her brain. However, attacks capable of destroying her body completely can negate the regeneration protocols and kill her. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Liselotte is a highly skilled user in the art of bare-handed fighting, to the point where she almost relies on it constantly during battle. She can defend herself and counter-attack proficiently against both unarmed and armed enemies with natural skill. With good timing and position, she can incapacitate an enemy end a fight in seconds before it can even start. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Seraphim, Liselotte possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Due to her less than aggressive nature, she doesn't allow herself to exert it in combat. But the potency shows through her ability to resist other exertions of spiritual pressure - particularly those as strong as her own emissions can be. She has considerable control, as demonstrated by her masterful use of reishi manipulation. Category:Female Category:Quincy